Reinforced concrete walls are well known structures and generally comprise vertically upstanding bodies of concrete impregnated with reinforcement members, commonly known as rebar.
It is known to make such concrete walls by providing traditional formwork made out of plywood boards with appropriate bracing members. More recently, form systems have been employed which employ use of pre-fabricated units provided as a three dimensional geometrically stable structure having a pair of spaced panels held in spaced relation to each other and provided with tie rods. The pre-fabricated units can be secured to one another to provide the form for a concrete wall.
It is also often desirable to have thermal insulation of the concrete wall on one or both sides of such a concrete wall. Thus, panels in the pre-fabricated units used for concrete wall construction are made from rigid insulating materials, such as foamed polystyrene. This insulation material is often covered with other materials such as drywall, stucco, plaster and etc. It is also often desirable to provide esthetically pleasing visible surfaces for the concrete wall.